


Sunshine over La Jolla

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Negan and Lucille are a rich power couple, Pool Boy AU, Pool Sex, Rick is a poor college student, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Rick didn't expect his B&E to land him a job, certainly not one at the hands of a rich power couple. All he has to do is look good and clean a pool. Can't be too hard, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! If you’re an old fan then we thank you for joining us here on yet another collab fic, and if you’re new here, then welcome!
> 
> As always, Milarca writes Rick and a few side characters, and Ranebowstitches writes Negan, Lucille, and a few side characters~
> 
> Enjoy!

**April 22nd, Wednesday Night**

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Have any of my ideas ever not been good ideas?” Shane answers with a snort, pulling a black beanie on. They’re in Shane’s beat up old car, on a darkened street with large lawns and mansions hidden by well-kept gardens. The moon shines down on them, brightening the street and the grass. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Rick replies tightly, pulling his own on. 

“ _Just_ … follow my lead and this’ll all go off without a hitch, okay? I already cased the place. No one’s home.”

Rick huffs and shakes his head before nodding. “ _Okay_. Okay.” 

Shane gives Rick a glance before nodding. “Good. Now come on.”

“Alright, alright.”

They make their way out with their tools and sneak along the street, quietly hoping the fence to a private driveway. There are several other houses along the way before they come to their target. It’s white and sleek—behind a tall exterior wall and gate. 

Rick blanches, turning to Shane balefully. 

“Shane, this is so dumb—”

“Shut up, Rick. C’mon. I’m gonna boost you over,” Shane snaps, kneeling down next to the gate and waving him over. Rick exhales tensely but goes, gripping Shane’s shoulder and stepping on his hands. 

“Okay, ready.” 

Shane grunts as he stands, hoisting Rick up and helping to push him the rest of the way over. Rick grunts as he lands on his feet, wobbling a little and gripping the bars of the fence. Shane crouches and jumps, grabbing the top of the gate and swinging his legs up and over, landing next to Rick with a thud. 

Rick huffs and Shane motions for him to follow as he leads the way down the steep driveway. Rick follows quickly behind him and then they’re at the house. Which doesn’t even look like a house. More like a large concrete wall. If Rick listens he thinks he can hear the ocean on the other side of the oceanside cliff. 

Up ahead, there’s a garage entry, with a slick glass door to the side. The lights go on outside at their approach and Rick hisses in surprise. 

“ _Jesus_.” 

Shane puts a finger to his lips harshly, motioning him to stay quiet. “They’re just motion activated. We’re fine,” he whispers. “Take a deep breath and calm the fuck down.” 

Rick glares at him. “Yeah, yeah.” He looks around while Shane pulls something from his bag. It looks like a gun of some sort. He puts it up to the lock on the door and in a second Rick can see it light up as if superheated. There’s a sizzling sound and then a _crack_. Rick jumps in surprise. The door doesn’t look any different but— 

Shane jiggles the handle and pushes, the door swinging open with a little bit of force. He grins at Rick and waves him in. “Ladies first,” he says with a smirk. Rick rolls his eyes and goes in, looking around the cavernous hallway. 

...

In the upstairs master bedroom, a dog’s ear twitches as her master’s phone begins beeping in alarm. 

... 

They go down the hall and turn a corner, and Rick’s mouth drops open. In front of them is a massive inner yard with a huge glass mansion sprawled out in every direction, all lit up with subtle but dramatic lightning. To the left he can see a glimmering blue drop-off pool, and the dark Pacific Ocean to the left, the faint crash of it on the rocks far below. 

Shane’s eyes glint with greed in the low light, already scoping out the electronics and other valuables. “Alright, you go right, I’ll go left, and we’ll meet back here in ten, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

... 

Negan groans and sniffs as he reaches out blindly to grab his phone and make it stop its infernal screeching. _What on Earth...?_ He blinks at the brightness of the screen in the darkness of the bedroom and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust before he can read, “Front door open” and truly register what it means. _Oh, hell no..._

... 

Rick goes into the back living room and to a TV console under the flatscreen. He reaches around to unplug it, looking around furtively every few seconds. He thinks he can hear movement upstairs. _Oh, God._

... 

Negan’s sitting up in bed, watching the two men raid his home via his phone and the dozens of cameras he has installed throughout. Are these guys idiots or what? His dogs, Vein and Artery, are awake, ears perked and eyes trained on the door. Negan gets up and grabs a robe and the baseball bat from under his bed. He whistles softly and the Dobermans stand and bolt out of the room, nails clacking against the hardwood floor. 

Following them, Negan watches the camera feed while also glancing down through the glass windows into the living room where he can definitely see one of the men trying to unplug his TV. 

...

Rick hears more noise coming from upstairs and his fingers fumble desperately with the cables on the console, but he knows it’s too late and he forgoes the effort, scrambling to his feet and looking wildly around for Shane. He sees him in a blur of black that’s heading out the way they came. 

“ _Shane_ ,” he hisses, running after him. When he glances back he can see two dogs bounding down the stairs. _Holy shit._

Shane is to the front gate by time he looks back. “Come on!” he shouts back before jumping up and scaling the gate, booking it to the car. 

As soon as they see Rick, the dogs start barking loudly and galloping after him with long strides. Negan pockets his phone, swinging his bat at his side as he follows them out. 

Rick runs after Shane, dropping his bag when he sees the dogs and owner with a fucking _baseball bat_ coming after him. _Fucking Christ._

He scrambles out of the house and down the driveway, running to the gate and grabbing the poles. 

“ _Shane_!” he cries, sticking his arms through the gate, but Shane is long down the driveway to his car. “Shane help!” 

Rick could cry, if he wasn’t terrified he was about to get mauled by frothing guard dogs. Oh, God, please not let him die this way. He’s halfway up the gate, trying to pull himself up, but he’s not as strong or tall as Shane is. He hears the dogs barking then, snapping at his ankles. 

“Jesus Christ!” Rick cries in a high-pitched voice. “Call off your dogs! Please! _Please, please, please._ ” He yelps as one of them bites on his pant leg and pulls, growling at him as the other snaps and yelps. 

From the door, Negan grins, watching his babies terrify the burglar stupid enough to choose _his_ house to burgle. The pleas are music to his ears. He goes closer, padding down the driveway in his bare feet, and swings his bat up to his shoulder with a flourish. “Well, you did say please,” he says, voice still deep with sleep. He lets out a sharp whistle and the dogs look back at him, falling quiet but not leaving the intruder’s sides. 

Rick whimpers, breathing heavily, looking back at the man and the baseball bat, the dogs who have stopped barking and now sniff and bare their teeth at him. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry, man. I’m real sorry,” Rick says, carefully getting down from the gate but staying pressed up against it. He hears a car’s engine go in the distance and the squealing of tires. 

_Fucking Shane._

Rick swallows a whimper and fights back tears. “It wasn’t my idea and I just… I’m trying to get through school and I… I… please don’t beat me up.” He keeps his eyes on the dogs, imagining them lunging for his throat. 

Negan hums and goes closer, his silky black robe open in the front and showing off his bare chest and boxers. He studies the kid... and yeah, he’s really just a kid. Couldn’t be older than mid-twenties if he tried. Negan feels the anger in his chest settle, and he sighs. Lifting his bat, he bumps it under the burglar’s chin to make him look up. Rick whimpers, expecting a thrust to the throat, but instead his chin is lifted. He looks into the man’s eyes with fear in his own. 

A moment passes. 

“You got ID on you?” Negan asks. 

Rick stutters. “I-ID?” he asks, shaking slightly. “Yeah um, it’s in my p-pocket,” he says, swallowing hard. 

“Get it,” Negan says, with an almost bored tone. “Let me see.” He drops his bat down and snaps his fingers. 

The dogs immediately go to him, flanking his sides and panting as they watch Rick. Rick shivers and reaches into his pocket, getting his wallet and pulling out his driver's license with a shaky hand. He holds it out. Negan takes it and pulls his phone from his pocket, taking a photo of it before he really skims it over. 

“Rick Grimes, huh?” he says. Kid is twenty three and lives in one of the more middle-class neighborhoods in the area. He holds his ID back out to Rick, who takes it carefully, fumbling to put it back in his wallet. “Can you explain to me what exactly you and your friend were doing here tonight, besides waking me up?” Negan asks, wondering what Rick’s gonna say to _that_. 

Rick looks at the ground. “I… I’m in school, sir, and I’m just trying to keep my grades up while still being able to eat,” he says, chuckling humorlessly and wrapping his arms around himself, like he knows if this gets out his school career—or _any_ career is _over_ , before it even started. “Shane said… well, he’s a fucking _moron_ , but he said he could get us in and-and— I know it was stupid and wrong and I’m so sorry. I-I can pay for the damages and anything else—” 

Negan yawns and leans back, the bat dangling from his fingertips. He feels for Rick, he does. Not everyone is lucky enough to have the income he does, Negan knows, and he does seem genuinely apologetic. Negan hums, a solution to this problem forming in his mind. 

“Kid,” he says. “It sounds like you can’t afford dinner. What makes you think you could pay for a new lock on my front door?” 

“I-I—” Rick sniffs, thinking about it. Well, he could sell his bike maybe… but he wouldn’t get fifty bucks for it. 

Negan snorts and shifts his weight on his hips. “Listen, you seem like a good kid. Easily peer-pressured, sure. Desperate, yeah. But, good. So, how’s about we make a little deal instead?” he says, and Rick swallows hard. 

“Um… what-what kind of deal?” he asks, a glimmer of hope coming into his mind. So… is he going to call the police on him or…? 

Negan reaches down and scratches one of his dog’s floppy ears. “I won’t call the police about this little incident,” he says, pointing from Rick to his house with the bat. 

Rick’s heart stays in his throat. Oh God yes, _thank you_. 

“If you... work for me.” Negan finishes with a smile, white teeth gleaming. 

A shiver runs through him and Rick looks into Negan’s eyes. “W-work for you?” he asks. “How? What… what kind of work?” he swallows. He should be grateful, he knows he should. But he’s got a job already and homework on top of that… but he knows he doesn’t have a choice. 

Negan hums and gestures back to the house again. “Housework and the like,” he says. “We’ve been needing a new pool boy for a while.” He lets his eyes run down Rick. Yes. Yes, he’d do nicely. 

Rick lets out the breath he’d been holding in a rush. Housework? Pool boy? Well, that doesn’t sound… _too_ horrible. He’d do anything, honestly. Even the dirtiest jobs. Just to scrub this night from ever happening. Jesus, how could he have been so _stupid._

“I’ll pay you fairly, and I’ll house you if you give me the full name of your little mastermind friend.” 

Rick’s eyes snap to his. _House him?_ Give him Shane’s name? He can’t… rat out his friend. But, fuck, what kinda friend would leave him here like this? What kinda friend would _encourage him to break into someone’s house?_ And—living with this guy? Well… he’s not bad looking at all... And living in _this place_ would be a huge step up from his shithole of an apartment, that’s for sure. 

“Uh… I’m not sure… he… what are you gonna do?” Rick asks nervously, eyes flicking to the baseball bat and the dogs. 

“Report him to the police,” Negan says with an eye roll. “Let them handle his punk ass.” He catches Rick’s glances and snorts a laugh. “Kid, I’m harmless. This is for show more than anything.” He swings the bat around and Rick huffs a small laugh, relaxing minutely. “And my babies couldn’t hurt you if they tried.” He pats at the dogs who pant up at him and whine. He shushes them and looks back to Rick. “So, what do you say, Rick? Deal?”

Taking a shaky breath, Rick thinks about it for a second before nodding. “Okay,” he says, a little miserably. “Thank you, sir. I… I’m really grateful that you’re not gonna… that you’re gonna…” Rick swallows hard, eyes flicking to the dogs. Well, they don’t look as dangerous now, thankfully… 

Negan holds his hand out to Rick to shake and grins at him. “M’ name’s Negan. It’s a pleasure doing business with you.”

Giving him a tentative smile back, Rick shakes his hand. “The pleasure's all mine,” he says with a small, nervous laugh, just glad he isn’t dead right now. Or worse, handcuffed in the back of a squad car with no future or prospects in sight. 

Negan snorts a laugh. Oh, he’s gonna like this kid. 

He walks to the side of the gate to a keypad and presses his thumb into it. The gate starts to open and Rick jumps back in surprise. 

“Go home now. Be back here Saturday morning, eight o’clock sharp. If you’re not, the deal is off and you’ll be getting a visit from the police,” Negan says, watching Vein and Artery step closer to Rick to sniff him curiously. 

Rick shivers and backs away slightly from them. 

“Got it?”

Rick’s tired eyes snap to Negan’s. “Y-yeah,” he says. “I got it.” He shifts and looks down. “My… my partner’s name is Shane Walsh. He lives at the same place I do.” Rick swallows and fidgets with his sleeve, and Negan smiles and steps forwards to rest a hand on Rick’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“Thank you. Once I confirm that that’s the truth, we’ll see about moving you in, hm?” He winks and chucks Rick under the chin with a knuckle. He’s looking forward to seeing much more of the kid.

Rick gives him a small nervous smile. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Now go on. You’ve got a long walk ahead of you.”

Huffing a laugh, Rick nods. “Yeah…” He winces, thinking of the hours long bus ride he’ll have to take to get home. It’ll take him until dawn to get back, probably. Say goodbye to statistics class, unless he wants to sleep through a lecture on probability distribution. “Alright. I’ll be here. See ya. And sorry again.” Rick gives him one last look before heading out, going down the road and wondering where the closest bus stop around here is, anyway. 

Negan watches Rick go before he closes the gate. He pulls his robe a little tighter around himself and whistles for the dogs as he goes back inside. He’s examining the front door lock as he fishes his phone from his pocket and calls the police first, reporting the robbery, and then his own man, regarding Rick.

...

When Rick does get back, after taking about four busses, the sun is just rising. As he turns the corner to their apartment he sees a cop car beside Shane’s. He quickly dodges back around to the other side, pressed against the building. Shit. Well, Negan called them obviously. But he won’t get arrested, right? Because Negan doesn’t want that… 

He grabs his black hat, gloves, and jacket and stashes them in a nearby bush, hoping that’s enough. 

He sidles up to their place and sees a hard looking female cop in the doorway.

“Morning, officer,” he says with a weak smile, glancing into his room. 

“Are you Rick Grimes?” the dark-haired woman asks, and Rick nods. 

“We have some questions for you regarding your roommate, Shane Walsh.”

Another cop comes out of the apartment and looks him over. Rick shivers. 

They ask him questions and he answers as honestly as he can without giving away directly that he was in it with Shane. They seem to want to take him but also look reluctant to do so, and not long later they say goodbye and leave. Rick breathes a sigh of relief when they’re gone. Jesus. He wipes a hand over his face and falls into bed, dreaming the large cement estate that looks out over the empty, rushing darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick stops off at Negan's house and gets a tour of the place, as well as meeting his wife Lucille and getting a rundown of his new duties as pool boy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the first chapter!!! :D You guys are amazing omg!! Anywho here's chapter two which we hope you enjoy! ♡ 
> 
> Oh and also if you want a reference for the house we used you can see a bunch of pics of it [here](http://www.therazorhouse.com/) :-)

**April 25th, Saturday Morning**

"I've got a surprise for you," Negan says as Lucille sits down across from him at the breakfast table. A sea breeze blows in through the open space and morning light flows in from the floor-to-ceiling windows all around them. The Pacific Ocean roars in the background, the blue expanse of it massive and stunning in the background of their clifftop home. 

She looks up at him from behind her cup of coffee and sets her phone down on the glass table with a manicured hand. 

"Oh? Am I going to like this surprise?" she asks, suspiciously, one elegant eyebrow raising, her plum-colored lips quirked. 

Negan grins and nods. "Yes, I do think so," he says, taking a sip of his own coffee. A seagull cries in the distance and the breeze flutters the newspaper spread out on the table. 

"This isn't one of those surprises where you say it's for me but it's really for you, is it?" she asks, a smile on her lips. 

Negan gasps, offended, and puts his hand to his heart. "You hurt me to even _suggest_ I'd do something so cruel." They both look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

The maid, an older Latina woman, comes in then, setting down plates of breakfast in front of each of them. "Thank you, Maria," Lucille says with a warm smile which Negan echoes. He likes Maria. She's been with them for some time and her cooking is amazing. 

Maria nods and goes back to the service kitchen, humming a tune as she goes. 

Lucille takes a delicate bite of her eggs, and her dark eyes turn to look up at Negan. "So, where _is_ this surprise?"

Negan looks at the clock on the wall as he has some bacon. "He'll be here in about half an hour."

" _He?"_ Lucille rolls her eyes. "So, it is for _you!"_ she says, and they both burst into giggles again.

...

Rick pulls his beat-up car up to the gate of the mansion, this time in broad daylight, and looks in at the house. He had seen a garage in the house when they'd been here before but he doesn't know if Negan wants him to use it. 

He thinks back to Shane, who'd been arrested and taken to the county jail the night they'd robbed the place. One of his best friends, Michonne, had said she had heard him yelling Rick's name as he was dragged into the cop car. 

He feels bad for Shane, but not enough to care all that much that he'd gotten his just deserts for orchestrating that stunt. 

As for Rick, he was on the straight and narrow. That was _it_ for his crime career. He would never do much as _litter_ again if it meant he could just put this all behind him. 

And this is setting things right. 

He takes a breath and reaches his hand out to press the buzzer. 

...

Negan grins as he hears the gate bell chime and he checks the camera quickly on his phone before buzzing Rick in, the gate opening with a touch of his finger on his security app. "Luce! The surprise is here!"

"Great. I'll be out back whenever you want to introduce me," she says, rising in a whirl of gold and amaranth purple, her chiffon pool robe flowing around her over her gold bikini. She gives him a smile and turns on her heel, the sound of her sandals echoing on the marble floor as she goes. Negan rolls his eyes but can't help the only slightly satisfied smile on his face as he heads to the front door, waving away Maria who'd gone to open it.

Outside, Rick pulls into the outdoor driveway behind the gate as it closes behind him. He parks and swallows nervously, getting out. He glances down at his white sneakers and puts his hands on his pockets self-consciously. He'd put on the cleanest shirt he owned, a wine-red one, and brushed off the light grey hoodie that didn't have stains on it. His jeans were a little ripped but he couldn't help that. He didn't think he looked _bad_ , but he knew he was out of place here. 

Just then, the door opens and Negan's there with a bright grin on his face, his hand thrown up. "Rick! Right on time," he says, letting his eyes roam over Rick's body. He takes in his outfit, the cheap quality of his clothes, and has the immense and sudden urge to redress him.

Rick tenses when he sees Negan but takes a breath and calms himself. He takes in the tan slacks and the white t-shirt, the leather shoes that probably cost more than his car. 

"Yeah. Hi, Mr. uh…" Rick says, realizing he doesn't know Negan's last name. 

"Morgan, but you can just use Negan when there's no guests around," Negan says, standing to the side to wave Rick in. Rick follows him in. 

"Alright… Negan."

"You'll learn in time. Don't worry." Negan flashes Rick a smile and closes the door behind him. "Also, your friend checked out. You can move in whenever you'd like, just like I promised."

Rick exhales. "Thank you," he says as they go down the carport. There are several luxury cars there and he stares at them unabashedly, amazed, before snapping out of it. "Thank you so much, Negan. Uh. So how will rent work, I mean…" Rick swallows. 

Negan shakes his head. "No rent," he says. "You'll be considered a staff member for all intents and purposes. Housing is provided. I have enough of it." He laughs as he continues leading the way, heading towards the back door. 

Rick chuckles lightly. Yeah, he bets he does. 

"And pay is a hundred a day. Is that good for you?"

Rick nearly chokes. A hundred a day with no rent? _Count him in_. "Y-yeah," he says, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Negan. That's amazing. I— I don't deserve anything after what I did. So it's real… generous of you to offer that." Rick fidgets with his sleeve as they walk. 

Negan glances back with a shrug. "I won't even know it's gone," he says with a snort. "And like I said before, you're a good kid. I can tell." As did the background check he'd done on him…

Rick huffs a laugh. "Yeah…"

"You'll need to give me your school schedule so we can discuss your work hours," Negan says then as he opens the garage door, "but first… a tour!"

Immediately as they open the door there's a small movie theater—well, a large _home movie theater_. Rick's jaw drops as Negan waves it away, and they're quickly walking up the curved stairway into a large circular living room. Finally able to see the space in the day, Rick looks agape at the blue ocean just outside the windows, the cliffs down below, and the garden and dining area to his left and right. 

"Wow…"

Negan looks at Rick with a small smirk on his face, watching him take everything in. 

He gives him a tour of the kitchen and the service kitchen, then the family room and the terrace. 

"Your main job is going to be taking care of the pool," Negan says, "so let me show you around that next." As they step out of the kitchen into the open-air courtyard, the blue of the pool snakes out under an overhanging office and to the front of the house, where it seems to disappear on the horizon. Like if you kept walking you could walk right out onto the ocean. There are pool chairs in the courtyard and some looking out onto the sea, with a spacious deck area jutting out into the main pool. 

There, Rick sees a beautiful woman that he hadn't noticed before, hidden behind some potted palms. She's in some kind of flowing robe reading a magazine, with a huge hat on, and the same dogs from before lounge at her feet panting. 

Negan smiles as he sees them, and whistles, calling the dogs over. They bark happily and scramble to meet him, their tongues lolling as they pant in the heat. Lucille lowers her magazine and watches with an eye roll.

"This is Vein and Artery," Negan says, crouching down to pet both dogs at once as they lick at his face. Rick chuckles nervously. "Of course, you've already met them." Negan gives Rick a smirk even as Vein licks his ear.

"Yeah, they're uh… cute dogs," Rick says, still keeping his distance. 

Lucille stands and comes over to them with an air of authority and grace. She gives Rick a blatant look down and up, assessing everything about him with calculating eyes. "So, you're the surprise, hm?"

Rick gives her a quick look and then drops his eyes. 

"Uh… yes, ma'am," he says with a small, tense smile. He isn't sure how much Negan told her about what happened, but he sure isn't about to say anything about it if she doesn't know. 

Negan laughs as he stands, going next to Lucille and wrapping an arm around her waist. "This is my lovely wife Lucille," he says, kissing her cheek. She smiles and gives Rick a little wave. 

"Hello," Rick says, waving back.

"Luce, this is Rick. Our new pool boy."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Rick says, giving her a smile. He's a little bit red in the face from her body-check, but he can't say he isn't flattered. They're both… pretty gorgeous people. 

"It's a pleasure," Lucille says with a smile, reaching out to caress Rick's cheek in her palm. He shivers. "I look forward to seeing you around." Her eyes glint and her smile turns into a little smirk. 

"Yeah, you too," he says dazedly, and she runs her nails down his cheek softly as she drops her hand and looks up at Negan with a nod. He grins back.

"I'm still showing Rick around. Would you like to join?"

"No I don't think so," she says with a smile, pecking his jaw. "Have fun!" She goes back to her chair, removing her hat and shaking out her long black hair. Rick can't help but stare, awe-struck. Her bathing suit cover-up follows, falling onto the chair like silk, and she makes her way into the pool. One of the dogs barks excitedly and leaps into the deep end, splashing about.

Rick watches them with a smile on his face before turning back to Negan. 

"She's gorgeous, huh?" Negan says, his eyes on Lucille as she steps deeper into the water. Rick's face goes even more red.

"Uhh…" 

Negan glances at him and nudges him with his elbow. "And she likes you. That's good. You don't wanna get on her bad side."

Rick laughs nervously. "Oh good," he says, watching her in the pool. "Yeah, she's… amazing." 

Negan chuckles and throws an arm over Rick's shoulders. "Come on. Let's continue the tour."

They go upstairs next, where Negan shows him where the master bedroom is and the library with its couches, stacks of books, and a billiard table. 

" _Whoa_ ," Rick says. "Have you read all these?" he asks with a teasing smile. 

"Nah," Negan says with a laugh. "They're mostly for looks, but if you pull the right one it might open a secret lair." He winks and Rick chuckles, though his eyes narrow. 

"You're joking, right?" he asks, wondering if there really _is_ a hidden back room behind the stacks. 

Negan shrugs exaggeratedly and gives Rick a smirk over his shoulder. "I dunno," he purrs. " _Am_ I?"

Giving Negan a heated look in return, Rick suddenly realizes how hot the man is. And how good that t-shirt looks on him… 

"I dunno," Rick replies, sidling up to him with crossed arms. "Are you?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Negan says with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Rick smirks and cools his gaze, looking over the balustrade to the yard below. He looks down into the family room. "Nice views," he says. Literally every place in this house has a view. 

Negan's own eyes are tracing Rick's form, especially his ass, which would look much better out of those cheap jeans. "Mmhmm, very nice," he says, before looking up where Rick is. He places a hand to the boy's lower back, just resting it there. "Let's continue. I can show you your room."

Rick shivers and nods. "Lead the way," he says, looking into Negan's hazel eyes. Negan smiles as they go, keeping his hand on Rick. He takes him to a glass-walled elevator, pressing the button for the floor above them. Rick's eyes fix on the deluxe piece of machinery as the box slowly comes down. "Wow," he says with a small laugh. "This place has everything."

Shrugging, Negan smiles at him, drawing him into the elevator as the doors open. "Not _everything_ ," he says, "but… we try." He slips his hand off Rick and leans against the back wall. 

Rick gives him a _look_ and smiles. "Yeah, definitely looks like it," he says, watching the floors change. Negan chuckles. 

"This way," he says when the elevator stops, leading the way out. "You'll be in a guest room. I hope it'll be alright. I figured you'd like the space to put your stuff and have room to study for your classes in."

Rick gives him a truly grateful smile. "Y-yeah, that's fine. That great. That's amazing—"

Negan opens the door directly to the right of the elevator into a small bedroom that's nevertheless spacious and has a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. Rick inhales in shock, looking around the space. There's a plush double bed, a wall closet, and a desk in the corner. 

In one corner there's a frosted glass door that he pushes open to reveal a luxurious bathroom with a shower in the corner, a tall glass window looking out onto the bushes, and a massive mirror that goes to the high ceiling. 

"Wow… this is… really nice. This is perfect, Negan, thank you," he says, giving Negan a grateful smile. He figures he knows exactly why Negan's being so nice to him. He wouldn't treat just any crook this way. But Rick can't bring himself to care that much. 

Negan smiles from where he's leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you like it," he says. "Feel free to move in whenever, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, which we do need to discuss still."

Rick nods. "Yeah. Yeah, for sure."

"Also…" Negan steps closer to him and lightly touches under his jaw. Rick swallows and looks into his eyes. "Let's keep the little stealing attempt between us, okay? If Lucille found out… well, let's just say you'd rather be in jail."

Rick laughs nervously, shortly, and nods. "Yeah I… had a feeling." He keeps his eyes down, still feeling impossibly guilty. Negan tilts Rick's chin up before tapping his nose once. 

"Good. You've got brains _and_ looks," he says with a smile, and Rick smiles back weakly. 

"Yeah. Hopefully," he says with a small huffed laugh. 

Negan hums and nods, studying Rick for a moment before straightening up. "Well, let me show you the pool room," he says, turning and waving him along. "Do you know anything about pool maintenance, Rick?"

"Uh… not really. But I'm a pretty decent mechanic," he says, not like that means he can fix a pool filter. "And I learn pretty quick…"

They make their way down the stairs and around the pool in the courtyard, to the very tip of the house. They go down another flight of stairs under the other guest room, and come to a locked room. 

Negan presses his thumb to a keypad next to the door. "We'll need to get your prints into the system so you can open all these," he says, to which Rick nods, and then the lock clicks open. He shows him in, and the room is noisy with the sounds of machinery. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you trained soon enough. You'll soon know this room like the back of your hand."

Rick laughs nervously. "Yeah, I'm sure," he says, taking in the rumbling machines in the brightly-lit, cool space. At least it's clean down here. He was worried it might be dingy and suffocating. "So how am I gonna be trained?" he asks. 

"Well we've got a guy who we've used before who's really good. I'm gonna give him a call and have him train you," Negan says, and Rick nods as they leave the room, Negan locking it on his way out. "If you need anything more, he could perhaps recommend a class or something."

Rick nods again. "Okay, sure, I'll ask him about that."

Negan nods and starts heading back inside the main house. "Now, I want to introduce you to Maria and have her talk to you a bit," he says. "You'll mostly be a pool boy, but I'd like you trained to do housework as well so you can help when we entertain guests."

"Sure, sure," Rick says, tamping down on any nervousness about potentially _entertaining guests_.

They make it to the kitchen and head into the service area past a door. It's a separate but bright space, with a wall of windows on the ocean side and another window in the light well where brush and shrubs spill down. Maria's kneading bread on the counter and smiles at them when they come in. "Hola, _señor_ Negan," she says to him with a warm smile. 

"Hola, Maria. Cómo estás?" Negan greets, going closer and smelling the air. Mmm, fresh bread. 

"Muy bien," Maria says, adding some flour to the mix. 

"I want to introduce you to our new staff member," Negan says. "This is Rick. Rick, this is Maria."

"Hello," Rick says with a smile, and Maria gives him one back. 

"I'd like you to show him what you do here, okay?" Negan says to Maria, who nods congenially. "He's mostly going to work on the pool, but I think it'd be nice to have him be able to do what you do so you can take those vacation days, huh?" Negan grins at her and she laughs delightedly. 

"Oh, yes for sure, _señor_ ," she says, her eyes slipping to Rick and back. "I would like to bake for my _nietos_ again," she says wistfully, "and I think this one can certainly handle taking over a _few_ things from me," she says, smiling like she doesn't really want to give up control of her duties to anyone, let alone an untrained young man. 

Rick chuckles awkwardly and she wipes her hand on her apron before patting his shoulder. 

"No, Rick and I will get along well, I'm sure," she says with a smile. 

Negan beams at her. "Glad to hear it! Thank you, Maria," he says, leaning in to peck her cheek. "Do you mind if I leave him with you for a bit now? Have him learn a few easy things?"

"Most certainly," she says, going back to her bread. "I will fill his head with all I think he can handle." She chuckles to herself and Negan snorts and looks back to Rick. 

"Alright, I'm leaving you in Maria's capable hands. You listen to her alright? You can be off at lunchtime or so, and you can move some stuff over then if you'd like. How's that sound?"

Rick nods. "Sure, sounds good," he says with a small smile. "Oh uh, do you want my number or anything?" he asks. 

"I already have it," Negan says with a smirk and a wink, turning and walking from the kitchen with a wave. "Have fun!"

Rick looks after him with narrowed eyes. He already _has it_?

"Alright…" he says with a small laugh. "Hey, Maria what's the number for this place, huh? He might have my number but I don't have his."

Maria smiles at him conspiratorially and lists off the number as he puts it into his phone. 

The next hour is taken up with a tour of the kitchen—as soon as Maria puts her dough into the bread machine—and a rundown of all her duties and where the cleaning supplies are. He takes notes accordingly and by the time it's lunchtime he thinks he's gotten into her good books. 

"Alright I'll see you around, _Signora_ ," he says, and she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

" _Adiós_ , Rick, _niño_ ," she says. 

Rick makes his way to the pool. He thinks he heard the _master and mistress_ out there earlier. 

And, lo and behold, he sees Lucille on her chair and Negan on the edge of the pool. His eyes fix on the older man attentively as he tries to stay unobtrusive but not unseen. 

Negan dives under the water and comes up near the steps leading to the deck. He tosses his head back, shaking out his wet hair like a dog as he makes his way out, water gleaming and dripping from his toned skin. 

Rick stares, mouth nearly dropping open as he watches Negan come out. _Jesus Christ._

Negan grabs a towel from the chair next to Lucille and wipes at his face, looking over and spotting Rick. He smiles and waves him over. "Maria let you go, huh? It must be lunchtime."

Rick comes over and nods. "Yeah, that it is," he says. 

"Already?" Lucille asks, taking a sip from the glass of wine in her hand and placing a bookmark in the novel she was reading.

Rick half-smiles and tries to stand a little straighter. He'll feel better once he has a uniform or something. 

"That it is, ma'am," he says to her. 

"Please, call me Lucille," she says, waving at him. "I'm only 'ma'am' at work."

Negan chuckles and Rick smiles. "Of course… Lucille," he says with a small nod, then looks back to Negan. "So if you don't need anything else from me I'll go and get some of my stuff…?" 

Negan nods. "Yes, that's fine. Let me get your print put into the system so you can get in and out." 

"Oh, right, yeah…"

Negan drapes his towel over his shoulder and picks up his phone from the little glass top-table sitting between the chairs. He pokes around for a minute before holding it out to Rick. "Your thumb, please."

Rick holds out his thumb and carefully presses it to the screen. There's a beep from the phone and Negan takes it back and nods. 

"Alright, you're good to go."

"Great." Rick takes his hand back and debates for a second about what he's going to say next. "Uh, Negan, am I going to get a uniform or something…?" he asks, trying not to wince. He knows what pool boys wear sometimes. If they're young and good-looking. Not to say that he _is,_ but…

Negan and Lucille share a look and smiles curl over their lips. "Rick," Lucille says, sitting up and setting her glass down. "You will have two uniforms. One for when you're _on_ the pool deck and one for when you're _off_." 

Rick can feel his face heating up to about a thousand degrees and wishes to dear sweet Jesus he hadn't asked that question. 

"When you're off, it's a standard work uniform. Tan slacks, white button up," Negan explains.

"When you're on… it's a _swimsuit_ ," Lucille purrs. The couple's eyes rake Rick like they're trying to imagine what he has under his clothes.

Rick tries to keep the embarrassment off his face as he nods. "Alright, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know." He smiles weakly. "When uh… should I expect to receive my uniforms?" he asks. "Or should I go and buy them…?" 

"We'll provide them," Negan says. "We'll get your measurements soon."

Lucille nods. "Every pool worker gets to enjoy a tasteful Speedo in a color that I view matches them best," she says proudly, and Rick muffles the small noise he'd been about to make at the mention of a _speedo._ Oh god, what had he gotten himself into? 

"She's very good at finding the color that brings out people's eyes," Negan says, and Rick laughs softly, a little pained but also a tiny bit amused and flattered. 

"Yeah?"

Lucille turns towards Rick, placing her feet down on the deck. "Oh, Rick. Do you think you could indulge us and remove your shirt?" she asks sweetly. 

Rick's eyes widen and he blanches. 

"Honey, he hasn't even been here a whole day."

"I know you want a look, too. Don't you chastise me."

"Well, yeah…"

Rick laughs nervously again and swallows. "Well, I…" He looks at both of their faces and takes a deep calming breath. "Yeah I can do that," he says, his face burning. It's fine. They just want to see his body. It's fine. It's not like he's out of shape. He just wants to please them. It's fine. 

He takes off his hoodie and then, after a second's pause, pulls off his shirt as well, dropping it to the deck. He smiles and straightens, trying not to fidget. 

Lucille grins and Negan's eyes gleam hungrily as they study him. "Oh, give us a turn, won't you, Rick?" Lucille asks, making a circular motion in the air with her finger.

Rick flushes even more and turns as requested, even bringing his arms up and doing a few stretches to show off a little. "Am I presentable?" he asks with a small, embarrassed smile. He knows he has some tattoos but they're pretty small and surely won't be a problem… 

Negan licks his lips slowly and nods. "Very much so," he says, his fingers twitching with the urge to touch the beautiful boy in front of him. He saw the tattoos as well, oh yes he did, and he wants to see them better. There's a line of black stars running along the base of Rick's spine and below his waistline that has Negan drooling. He steps closer and notices some little black birds on his left shoulder blade, and there are little angel's wings on the back of his neck. Negan wonders just how many tattoos Rick has.

Lucille nods as well, eyes trained on the little bit of hair that disappears below the front of Rick's waistlines as he faces them again. She notices a small cross below Rick's right ear when she looks back up. 

Negan hums and makes the same twirling motion with his finger as Lucille did. "Turn back around, would you? I'd like to see those stars you've got again."

Rick warms but nods quickly and turns to show them off. "I hope it's alright I have them?" he asks nervously. 

"More than alright, love," Lucille says, looking up at Negan with a smile. She knows how much he enjoys some ink. 

Negan hums an affirmative and reaches out slightly, entranced by the way the stars are perfectly scattered, and wanting so badly to see how far down they go. "May I touch?" he asks, and Lucille grins, biting her bottom lip. 

Rick shivers and nods. "Mm-hmm," he says, feeling guilty for how much he wants Negan's hands on him. 

Negan beams and reaches the rest of the way out, touching against the topmost star. He drags his fingers down the line, humming as he reaches the waistband of Rick's jeans. Lucille watches with a hunger in her eyes, and Rick shudders pleasantly at the touch. 

_Oh, God._

"How far down do these go, hm?" Negan purrs into Rick's ear, tugging gently on his back belt loop. 

"Mmm, uh…" Rick bites his lip and swallows, then slips his thumbs under his waistband, pushing down his jeans to just below where the dip in his ass starts. The stars trail off right there. He watches Negan out of the corner of his eye, cheeks flaming. 

Wetting his lips, Negan smooths his fingers from the top down again, going all the way to the very bottom and a bit lower. "Fantastic," he breathes. Rick swallows hard, trying to stay calm.

"You like it?" he asks, fighting nerves… and his sudden arousal. 

Negan smiles and presses his palm fully against Rick's lower back, leaning in closer. "I _love_ it," he purrs right into Rick's ear, lips almost touching him. Rick can't help the small squeak that escapes his lips, how the skin under Negan's hand seems to be burning. 

He takes a shuddery breath and nods. "O-oh good. I'm glad," he says softly, aware of the eyes of Negan's _wife_ on him. _Jesus Christ._

"You got anymore under here?" Negan asks, lightly skimming his hand down over Rick's ass. 

Rick opens his mouth to say something along the lines of _Hey, that's my ass!_ or _Please keep going_ … but instead all that comes out is, " _Some_ ," in a terribly squeaky voice that he regrets as soon as it slips his lips. 

Negan and Lucille both grin and laugh softly. "Hmm, well, I can't wait to see them," Negan says, moving his hand back up and drawing a line up Rick's spine before stepping back. Rick sighs softly and gives Negan a small smile, resisting the urge to say, _Well I can't wait to show them to you,_ and wink like he knows what the hell he's doing. He tugs his pants back up a little and grabs his shirt and hoodie. 

"Thank you, Rick," Lucille says. "I think you'll be a great addition to our home."

Rick's smile is just slightly wry. Like he can tell just how much of a _great addition to their home_ he'll be. 

"I'm glad," he says, glancing to each of them with gratitude in his eyes. Lucille smiles and turns back to lay on her chair, grabbing her wine. 

"Do hurry back now." 

Negan gestures in the direction of the gate with a tilt of his head. "Let me walk you out," he says.

"Sure, thanks." Rick pulls his t-shirt on but holds his hoodie as they go. Negan walks him to his car, giving him a shoulder squeeze and a smile. 

"Just place your thumb on the little box up there and the gate'll open," he says. "The one on the other side'll get you back into the house when you come back."

"Okay, sure. Thanks, Negan," Rick says from the driver's seat, the window rolled down. "I'll be back in a bit. And I'll get you my class schedule and everything," he says, backing his car up. 

"Sounds good," Negan calls, stepping back so Rick can drive past him. He waves as he leaves and goes back to the pool, reminiscing on the feeling of Rick's skin under his palm.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 25th, Saturday Morning**

Back at his apartment, Rick climbs the stairs with a sense of finality. He's lived here for two years with Shane while they've put themselves through college. Now Shane's going to jail and Rick's… moving into a mansion with a hot husband-and-wife pair who want to jump his bones. How the fuck did all of it happen?

He doesn't mind moving out of _this_ place, he thinks as he unlocks the door. It's a mess. The kitchen's a mess, the living room's a mess. Like always. 

It never really felt like home either. Not with Shane and his drinking and partying and string of girlfriends. 

Rick exhales and looks out the window to the parking lot below. 

There's a knock at the door frame and he turns to see his best friend in the doorway. 

"Michonne," he says with a tired smile. "Hey."

Michonne gives Rick a soft smile as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the door frame. "Hey yourself," she says. "Where have you been? You got up pretty early."

Rick laughs self-consciously, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, uh, I got a job. And uh… I'm going to be moving now, since Shane got… arrested," he says with what he hopes is an appropriately dismayed grimace. Michonne still doesn't know that he was involved in what happened, and he wants to keep it that way. What he did was stupid and he just wants to erase it, as much as possible. 

"Yeah, what the hell did he do?" Michonne asks, coming into the room and closing the door. "I got woken up by his yelling. Kept saying your name like he was trying to drag you into whatever he obviously did, the asshole." She rolls her eyes and Rick takes a breath, nodding. "I mean, I'm not surprised he got arrested. It was only a matter of time."

"Chh, yeah," Rick replies, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You want one?" he asks and she nods, accepting it with a smile. "But yeah, so, he uhh… he robbed someone. Bragged about it to me and I… god, I even helped him a little. But I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. I thought it was just some hare-brained idea… Jeez, Michonne, I feel so bad. I'm just—I'm glad he's getting charged for this." Rick takes a sip of his beer and tries to look as innocent as he wishes he was.

"He's an idiot," Michonne says, cracking open her beer and taking a swig. "Good riddance, though. I don't know why you roomed with him in the first place… but, hey! What's this about a job and moving? You leaving me now that Shane's out of your hair?"

Rick chuckles as they move out onto the patio and the old folding chairs they have out there. "Yeah, it's this uh… this rich guy. I applied to like, clean the pool, you know, and he asked me if I would just live there with him!" Rick laughs and puts one leg up on the upturned milk crate that acts as a table—and a footstool. 

Michonne's eyebrows raise as she takes another drink, settling carefully into her chair. "Well, that's generous," she says. "But, what do you know about pool maintenance? How'd you fall into that?"

"Well…" Rick hedges, "I mean I know mechanical stuff. I figured I could just clean it out with a pool net and if I actually got the job I'd buckle down and read a book about it or something." He shrugs with a smile. "There are tons of how-to articles on how to get stuff like that up and running in no time. But! The guy said he'd also hire someone to help me because I think he picked up how much I don't know." Rick smirks as he takes another sip. Michonne hums and studies him, her eyes calculating. 

"Well, this guy seems to really like you," she says carefully. "Are you sure it's… safe? Just moving in with someone you don't know? I don't care how rich he is."

Rick blinks like it's the first time he's actually thought about that. Safe? Why wouldn't it be safe?

"I mean… his wife is _hot_ , Michonne," he says with a grin, as if that's all the reasoning he needs. 

Michonne snorts, almost spitting out her beer. "Well, gee," she says, swallowing. "You didn't say he was _married_."

Rick chuckles, grinning.

"I guess that makes it better." She rolls her eyes. "So, you're gonna be some sexy pool boy, huh? And what do I get out of this, huh? Who am I gonna talk to and get free beer from now?"

Rick grins and leans over, patting her knee. "I think I _am_ gonna be a sexy pool boy," he says, preening slightly. "And hey, maybe one day when the mister and missus are out, you can come over and hang by their fancy pool, huh? God, Michonne, you should see it. I'll take some pics and send them to you. It's… wow. Overlooks the ocean and everything," he says holding his arm out and sweeping it across the line of the railing. 

"You better send me some damn photos if you know what's good for you, Rick Grimes," Michonne says, pointing an accusing finger at him but unable to hide the smile on her face. He laughs and sits back and she sighs, taking another drink and looking out over the neighborhood below. "I'm happy for you, Rick. This sounds like it's gonna be a good thing for you. I hope it goes well." She looks back at him, happiness for him in her eyes, and Rick meets her gaze with something akin to love in his own. 

"Thanks, Michonne," he says. "And hey, I'm still going to uni, so we'll see each other around. I'll come back and hang out on my days off." He gives her a reassuring smile. 

"Good. We can have study nights at my place," she says with a chuckle. "You can buy the pizza since you're obviously going to be rolling in the dough, Mr. Sexy Pool Boy."

Rick chuckles and nods. "Oh yeah, for sure," he says, taking another sip. They relax in the warm afternoon air for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Rick shifts slightly. "So hey, do you want to help me pack at all?" he asks. "I'm supposed to be doing that and I should probably get it all done today so I don't have to worry about it when I'm trying to be learning how to clean a pool." He huffs a laugh and Michonne smiles. 

"Sure, why not?" she says, and tosses her empty bottle into the bucket they've got on the balcony. "What are you gonna do with Shane's stuff? And when is your lease up?"

"Well… it's up in a few months. The beginning of summer. And Shane hasn't been formally charged yet. So I guess I'll just leave his stuff here and then ask him what he wants me to do with it, if he does end up in jail." Rick shivers, knowing that could have easily been him. He takes a swig of beer. "I should be able to pay it," he says. It might be a little tricky now that Shane's no longer able to help, but he'll make it work somehow. 

Humming, Michonne stands up and stretches. "Well, if you need help, you know you can ask me," she says, holding out a hand to him. "I know you'll pay me back."

Rick takes it and rises with her, throwing his bottle in the bucket as well. "Thanks, Michonne," he says honestly, and then pulls her into a hug. "I think I'll be alright, but… thank you." 

Pleased, Michonne smiles and hugs him back tightly. "No problem, Rick," she says, kissing his cheek. "Now, come on. Let's pack. Can't leave Mr. Rich and his trophy wife waiting."

Rick snorts. "True that," he says, giving her another tight squeeze before they finally get to work packing. 

...

At the mansion, Negan's relaxing on the couch in the living room, his head in Lucille's lap, as he mills around on his phone and she watches a soap on TV. Her fingers play lazily in his hair almost subconsciously. "You're not working, are you?" she asks as a commercial comes on. 

"Just sending a few emails in between candy crush levels," Negan says. 

"It's the weekend, darling. Relax." 

Negan sighs. "I know, I know…" Just then, a notification pops up. 'Front gate open: Rick Grimes' it reads. Negan grins. "Ah, the perfect distraction just arrived, my dear."

...

As the gates open, Rick wonders again if he should park in the garage. He figures he should. Who would want his eyesore of a car parked outside their luxury mansion where anyone could see it? Rick drives his car right to the garage and breathes a sigh of relief when it pulls to the side. He drives in and goes down to the very end, hoping it's okay to park next to Negan's luxury cars. Or Lucille's. Who knows, honestly. 

He gets out and opens the back door. His car is packed full of boxes, and he sure hopes there's space for all of it in his room. He thinks the closet in there is big enough… 

"Need some help?" Negan says from the doorway where he's leaning, hands in his pockets.

Rick jumps at the sound of Negan's voice, pressing himself against the car. He laughs slightly. "Oh no," he says, "I couldn't ask you to help, Negan. I can absolutely get all of this up to my room in no time," he reassures, catching his breath. But Negan shrugs and comes over, his sock-clad feet silent on the garage floor. 

He eyes the boxes in his car. The vehicle looks full, but he wonders if that's _all_ of Rick's stuff or just what he could fit. "I've got nothing else to do because Lucille won't let me work on weekends, so, honestly, I need the distraction." He holds his hands out to Rick and gestures for him to give him something. "Please, let me help."

After a moment, Rick relaxes, giving Negan a smile. "Alright. Sure. Thanks," he says, truly grateful. He gets two light-ish boxes and hands them to Negan before getting two of the heavier ones for himself and shutting the car door with his hip. "Okay so the elevator's this way, right?" he says, and sees it as he walks over. 

"You learn fast," Negan says, hitting the button with his elbow and watching the box come down. He lets Rick go first and then follows him in. "Is this everything, or are you gonna go back for more?" he asks.

"Well, this is most of it…" Rick says, leaning the boxes on a handrail for a moment as they go up. "All my furniture is still there but I don't need any of that. I might put some of it into storage or something…"

Negan hums and nods, holding the door open with his foot after they open. He follows Rick to the room and sets his boxes down on the floor. "Let me know if there's anything you need to make your room more comfortable, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely," Rick says, taking a breath and nodding, "though I honestly think this is the most comfortable room I've ever had in my life," he says with a small laugh, looking into Negan's eyes. Negan chuckles and smiles warmly back. 

"Well, good," he says. "I'm glad you like it."

Rick's smile warms and he nods. "Yeah. It's fantastic. I… I want to repay you for what I did," he says then, suddenly somber. "I still just… I want to make it up to you." He looks into Negan's eyes and knows that he can probably never really do that, but he's gonna try. 

Negan tilts his head and his smile goes a little sad. He reaches out and caresses Rick's cheek lightly. Rick swallows and leans into it just a little. 

"You are, Rick," Negan says. "Just by accepting my deal and working for me. I know it wasn't your idea, and I know how desperate people can get when money is involved. It's really alright."

With a small smile, Rick nods. "Yeah. Thanks," he says. "I truly appreciate it." 

"Show me that through your work ethic, alright?" Negan says with a grin. "And keep your grades up, hm?" 

Rick nods and starts to speak but Negan beats him to it. 

"Oh! We need to go over your schedule. Do you have that with you?"

"Oh, yeah." Rick pulls out his phone. "I'll just text it to you, okay?" 

"Sure." Negan takes a seat on the bed. "I'm assuming Maria gave you my number?" He smiles knowingly and Rick gives a small guilty laugh. 

"Yeah…"

"And just let me ask, do you have any night classes? Anything after five or six?"

"Uhh… not at the moment. Thankfully." Rick huffs a laugh. "But I might need to stay nights sometimes… but I'll try to give you plenty of warning." He fidgets slightly. 

Negan nods. "Good. We usually get home around then during the week. If you could help Maria with dinner most nights, I think she'd appreciate it." 

"Yeah, for sure," Rick says with a nod, crossing his arms and staying where he is standing by the bed. He likes Negan but he doesn't want to get too familiar with him… even if it is _his_ bed now. Well, he's going to use it anyway. Negan still owns it. 

Negan leans back, placing his hands behind him on the bed. "Sometimes, I entertain clients here. I'd like you to be here for that if at all possible. I'll give you plenty of warning." His mouth turns up in a half-smirk. Rick flushes. 

"Yeah, yeah, definitely," he says, face pink. "I can do that." He nods resolutely, and tries not to think about the possibility that he'll have to walk around a bunch of suits in a speedo serving finger food. 

Negan studies Rick, loving how cute his pink cheeks look. His eyes stray down, taking in his body and his, ugh, clothes. He needs to get Rick's size… as soon as possible. 

"Good," he says, already imagining Rick in his _uniform_ , perhaps dangling with some extra jewelry. Mmm. Yes. 

He sits up, moving his hands to the edge of the bed, and gives Rick a serious look. "Also, Rick, please… if _anything_ here makes you _uncomfortable_ , tell me. You're allowed to say no. It won't reflect badly on you. I won't fire you or kick you out. Do you understand?"

Rick shifts slightly, and slowly nods. It seems ironic that the guy who essentially blackmailed him into working for him is now saying that he doesn't have to do anything that'll make him uncomfortable… but, hey, Rick's not gonna point _that_ out. 

"Yeah. Yes. Thanks, Negan. That's good to know." He gives Negan a small smile. 

Negan relaxes again and smiles back. "Mmhmm…" He looks at the boxes they brought up. "Come on, let's go get the rest of your stuff," he says, standing. "And then you can relax for the rest of the evening."

"Sure. Thanks for helping me, Negan," Rick says as they go down the elevator. "Really."

"Not a problem," Negan says, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. 

They make quick time getting the rest of the boxes out of Rick's car and to his room. Negan's still appalled at the lack of stuff he has, but he supposes _he_ just has more stuff than most. He glances to his watch. "So dinner'll be in an hour in the dining room. Can you find it, or should I send an escort?" he asks with a playful smirk.

Rick looks at him with wide eyes. "Oh uh… you want me to eat with you?" he asks, going a little red before nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I can find it," he says with a smile and a nod. 

"Consider it a special weekend treat," Negan says with a wink. "See you then." He waves as he heads out, going back to the living room where Lucille is.

Rick watches him go with a small smile on his face, for a reason he can't quite discern. But he puts it out of his head and gets to work unpacking, as much as he can. 

The room's pretty austere and most of his stuff he can't use anyway. But he puts his toiletries away in the bathroom and his clothes in the closet. It's weird having a whole wall of glass on one side of the bedroom, but it looks out onto the grassy hillside and the ocean so privacy isn't really an issue. On the adjacent ocean side there are double glass doors that lead out onto the upper terrace so he presses a button and a shade comes down to hide it. He won't be using that door anyway. 

He puts his school books and binders away in the desk and then goes to take a shower. The bathroom really is amazing, he thinks as he strips out of his clothes. The wall directly across from the door, mostly a mirror, is set at a harsh slant that makes the room almost a triangle. There's glass on the left, ocean side, and fogged glass right in the shower looking out onto the back space between the house and the hill. But he can see the long desert grass and shrubs there so it's a decent view. 

There's some shampoo and conditioner already in the shower and he isn't sure if he should use it at first but decides that he might as well. It says on the bottles it's coconut and lychee and he knows he would have _never_ gotten that for himself, but when he uses it he sighs as the creamy goop makes the room smell pleasant and freshly tropical. 

He washes thoroughly—everywhere… just in case?—and brushes his teeth, too. He picks the cleanest, nicest clothes he has: dark blue chinos, a nice grey button-down t-shirt with sleeves that hug his upper arms, and the leather shoes he'd found thrown in the back of his closet. He puts some gel into his hair and combs it back, looking at himself in the mirror. 

There. With a few minutes to spare. 

He makes his way downstairs a little nervously but trying not to look too out of place. 

Lucille and Negan are already seated across from each other, lounging casually with wine glasses at the table, and chatting when Rick arrives. Vein and Artery are lying nearby panting happily. Lucille sees him first and smiles. "Oh, Rick, sit by me," she says, gesturing to the chair beside her. 

Rick comes over with a smile of his own and both Lucille and Negan take in Rick's new outfit with approval. 

"You look very nice," she purrs, and Rick laughs slightly as he sits down. 

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself," he says with care but appreciation as he sits down. Honestly, she's gorgeous, and he has to be careful not to stare at her. He glances to Negan. "You have beautiful views everywhere in this house, it's really amazing."

Lucille smiles and places her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her ring-covered fingers. "Thank you. I picked it especially for the ocean view," she says. "The sea is my one true love." 

"Aw, hey. I'm right here," Negan says with fake hurt, putting his hand over his heart. "You'll make me jealous." 

Rick grins.

"You'll live," Lucille says with a grin, and they both laugh. "So, Rick. What are you going to school for?" she asks, looking back at him. 

"Well, criminology actually," he says with a bashful little laugh, rubbing his neck as he puts one elbow on the table, chancing a quick glance at Negan. "I'd like to be an investigator one day." 

Negan's eyebrows raise slightly as he takes a sip of his wine, catching Rick's eye for a moment. Lucille hums and nods. "That's a good profession," she says. "Keep our streets clean, huh?" She smiles and winks at him and he huffs a laugh. 

"Yeah," he says, as she snags the bottle of wine on the table in one elegant hand. 

"Would you care for some?"

"Sure, thank you," he says. "This looks like good stuff… hey do you guys have a wine cellar in here somewhere?" he asks with a small laugh. Maria hadn't mentioned any wine cellar but he feels like a place like this would have one. 

Lucille pours Rick a glass expertly as Negan nods. "Yes, it's accessible through the storage room," he says, gesturing towards the stairs. "You'll surely see it soon enough. We do enjoy our wine at dinner, don't we, dear?" 

"Only a little," Lucille says with a giggle as the last drops of wine fall into Rick's glass. She sets it back down.

"Oh thank you," Rick says, taking a sip. "Mm, that's very good." 

"Glad you think so. This is my favorite." She grins and kisses the bottle and Negan snorts a laugh, rolling his eyes. 

Just then, Maria bustles in with a cart of food and begins placing things on the table. Negan helps and Rick jumps up to help as well so she doesn't have to do it all herself. There's a salad that looks like it has mixed greens, hearts of palms, a variety of peppers, avocados, black beans, and corn. As well, there's a dish of pasta smothered in a green and white sauce with shrimp scattered throughout, and lastly a large plate of what appears to be balls of bread. 

"Thank you, Maria. It all looks delicious," Negan says, and Lucille nods in agreement.

"It looks amazing, Maria," Rick says.

Maria smiles as she puts the covers back on her cart. "It's a family recipe,” she says. “My mother used to cook Brazilian food all the time.” 

"I know these!" Lucille says in a sing-song voice as she grabs a bread bite and pops it into her mouth, moaning. " _Pão de Queijos_! Mmm!" She reaches out and pats Maria's arm. "You are too good to us," she says. Maria smiles broadly and nods, taking her tray away back into the kitchen. 

Negan laughs and scoops salad onto his plate. "Come now, Rick. Eat."

Rick chuckles and they all pass food around until their plates are full. When Rick takes a bite of the pasta he hums. "This really is amazing," he says. "Maria is a fantastic cook."

"She's the best we've ever had," Negan says with a nod, popping a shrimp into his mouth. "I don't know how we're going to replace her. No one young cooks like this anymore, and all the chefs I've talked to are so haughty. I just want good food, not art, you know?"

Rick grins, nodding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well I can ask around if you want," he says. "My friend Michonne hangs out with foodie people. She might know someone good." 

"We don't need anyone very soon, but thank you, Rick," Negan says. "That would help." 

Lucille hums as she chews on another bread bite, thinking it over. "I don't know that I agree," she says. "I like my food to taste _and_ look good. There's a certain satisfaction in seeing a pretty plate." She gestures to hers in which everything is perfectly placed. 

"I agree, Lucille," Rick says. "And I've read that if your food looks good to you and you want to eat it then you'll absorb more nutrients." He takes a bread ball from the basket and holds it in his hands. Lucille beams at him and takes a sip of her wine. 

Negan snorts. "What? That's ridiculous," he says. "The food is gonna do the same thing inside you whether you want to eat it or not."

Rick shrugs, smiling, and takes a bite of the bread. "That's just what I read," he says, and then, "oh my god these have _cheese_ in them. Mmmm." 

"Yes!" Lucille says, grinning. "They're little cheese balls and they are perfect." She picks up another and holds it out to Negan. He grins and leans forward, taking it from her fingers with his teeth. 

"Mmm, they are," he says. "They're very addictive."

Rick watches them with a smile, having some of his salad next. He glances to the dogs sitting nearby. 

"So how long have you had those two for?" he asks. 

"Two years now," Negan says looking over. Vein has a chew toy in her mouth, gnawing happily, while Artery is pressed against her sister, sleeping. "Raised them from puppies. They're my babies." He smiles warmly at them before looking back to Rick. "Y'ever take care of a dog before?"

Rick looks at them with renewed appreciation. They are pretty cute, if they aren't growling at you. "My family had a golden lab when I was a kid," he says. "She was the sweetest, I swear." He chuckles. 

"Aww, cute," Lucille says. "I was a cat person until I met Negan. Well, I mean I still am, but now I'm also a dog person." She laughs softly and Rick chuckles. "Artery is the cutest. She loves to swim." 

"That's very cute."

"And Vein likes to run," Negan says with a nod. "I usually take her out on Sundays when I do a jog around the neighborhood, but she loves getting walks during the week."

Rick perks up a little. "Oh hey, I can take her if you want. I mean, when I'm not at class. And I mean," He looks down and rubs his neck, "if you want a running partner or something I could go with you." He shrugs. "I like to run too when I have time."

Lucille gives Negan a bright look, her eyebrows rising, and Negan pretends not to see as he looks to Rick. "That sounds great actually," he says. "Any free time you have, she'd be glad to go out, and I'd also enjoy the company. Especially yours."

Rick gives him a shy, pleased smile. "Okay, well, let me know when you'd like to go," he says. "And I can take Vein or both of the dogs out whenever I have a chance next. Is there anywhere they like to go the most? I can also take them for like grooming too if they need it," Rick offers. He feels suddenly like he might be offering to be way more than just the pool boy, but he is going to live here and he wants to do anything he possibly can to get on Negan's good side. And he likes dogs. It could be fun. 

Negan chuckles softly. "Yes, I can show you where they like to go on our run tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp," he says. "And there's no need to worry about grooming. We have a service that comes to us."

"Oh, alright." 

"Thank you for offering though. That's very thoughtful," Lucille says, reaching over to slide her hand onto Rick's knee and squeeze softly. Rick gives her a smile. 

"I just want to help out. If you guys ever need anything else done, please ask me." 

Lucille smooths her hand up Rick's thigh with a smile. "Oh, we will," she says, glancing to Negan who's watching with a sly smile of his own. "Won't we, dear?"

"Absolutely," Negan says, raising his glass to Rick before taking a drink. Rick shivers slightly, feeling Lucille's hand on his thigh—getting a little high up his thigh—but smiles and raises his glass as well, taking a small sip. 

Still smiling a little, Lucille gives him another squeeze before taking her hand back and having some salad. 

"So, Rick, tell us more about yourself," Negan says, his fork full of pasta. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Family in the area?" 

"No, I don't have any girlfriend… or boyfriend," Rick says, swallowing. "Uh… my parents don't live around here, either. Well, they live out in the valley. Same with my brother."

"Did you come out here for school?" Lucille asks, and Rick nods.

"Yeah. USC was the one I wanted to go to, so."

"How far are you in school?" Negan asks.

"Did you start right after high school?" Lucille chimes in.

Rick chuckles and he tears some bread into pieces. "I'm a few years in, and well I took a few years off travelling around the country with uh… one of my friends." Rick looks down, thinking of Shane. Goddamn idiot is what he was. 

"Ah, I love traveling," Lucille says with a sigh. "Where's the best place you went?"

Rick smirks. "The Grand Canyon," he says, and then starts to regale them with a tale of how him and Shane—not mentioning him by name—went to the bottom and nearly died when they couldn't get back up again. The story gets gasps and wide eyes from Negan and Lucille, and Rick soaks up the attention. 

They sit and chat well after dinner's over and they've had dessert as well, but soon it gets late and they say their goodnights. Rick helps Maria clean up and then he's retiring up to his room. He gets some studying done before finally putting everything away and getting ready for bed. He turns out the lights and drops into bed, curling under the silky sheets and feeling more comfortable than he has in years. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension is palpable as Rick and Negan go for a run, and pick out uniforms he’ll need as a pool boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Please enjoy chapter four~

The next morning Rick wakes bright and early. He showers again just because and dresses in shorts, a t-shirt, and his runners. He meets Negan downstairs on the terrace by the pool overlooking the blue ocean and the steamy white mist on the horizon. It takes his breath away. 

"Hey," he says, and starts doing a few stretches. Negan has his hands on his hips as he gazes out over the water. He twists and gives Rick a smile. 

"Hey yourself," he says. He's clad in a matching pair of running shorts and a tight workout shirt, both black with red accents, and a pair of spiffy running shoes. He's got a running leash in his hand, not yet hooked to Vein. "Sleep well?" 

"Yeah! Super." Rick takes in Negan's running clothes and sighs. He looks _good_. "And yourself?" he asks suddenly, tearing his eyes away from the fabric held tight against Negan's abs. 

"Pretty good," Negan says, stretching one arm and leaning to the side, feeling the pull in his back and side. "You ready to get going?" he asks, looking Rick up and down. He looks so cute in the morning light. 

Rick nods. "For sure." 

Negan grins and nods. "Alright, let me just..." He turns and lets out a loud whistle. A moment passes before a cacophony of running dog feet can be heard within the house. Rick turns slowly, feeling a frisson of fear roll up his spine. Vein and Artery burst into view from around a corner and bark when they see Negan and Rick. They run up to them, jumping up and licking at them excitedly. Rick lets out an undignified squeak and pulls away from them, not even realizing it when he bumps into Negan. 

"Down girls!" Negan laughs, petting them lovingly. 

"Oh, s-sorry," Rick says, trying to calm down. Trying not to let the dogs freak him out. 

"It's alright." Negan smiles and wraps an arm around Rick’s waist, standing behind him. Rick shivers and is shocked by how quickly he calms with Negan's hand on him. 

Negan takes Rick's wrists in his hands and holds them out to the dogs. "Just relax. Let them smell you, get used to you," he says as the dogs sniff and lick at Rick's fingers. Rick laughs slightly at the feeling. "Soon you'll be able to tell them apart from just a look." 

"Yeah…" 

The dogs grin and pant at him and he gives them pats on the head and finds himself relaxing. Negan hums, watching the scene contentedly. 

"Can you guess which is which?" he asks, letting go of Rick's wrists to settle his hands on his hips instead, keeping him close. He can smell the delicious fruit of the shampoo Rick used, and he has to stop himself from burying his nose in it. 

At the touch, a shiver runs up Rick's spine. Oh _god._ He wants to just back up into Negan and be wrapped up in his arms. But he can't do that, now, can he? Negan is his _employer_. That's not _appropriate._ But then Negan’s wife's hands were all over him last night. And it's not like he's going to say anything about that. First of all, because it was sexy as hell… 

"Uh… I don't think so," he says with a small chuckle, trying not to be obvious about how he's paying more attention to Negan than the dogs. 

Negan leans forward, pressing his chest against Rick's back, as he hums again. He knows he might be touching a little too much, too soon, but god, it's hard to resist Rick. He doesn't blame Lucille for testing the waters at dinner last night at all. 

Barely imperceptibly, Rick inhales, the warmth from Negan's chest radiating through his shirt. His face heats up and he swallows hard. 

"Look here," Negan says, reaching out with one hand to rub on Vein's snout. "Vein has a spot on her nose that Artery doesn't," he says, lips barely a centimeter from the shell of Rick's ear. Rick swallows down a desperate sound. 

"Yeah, so she does," he says, proud of himself for keeping himself calm. 

Negan smirks and backs up, letting go of Rick. He's glad he wasn't pushed away. "They also have different personalities, but you won't learn that for a while." He steps around Rick and takes Vein's collar in hand, attaching the end of the leash to it. He lets the rest unfurl, revealing that it's a bungee-corded leash attached to something akin to a belt that Negan wraps around his hips and snaps the ends together. "Alright. Let's head out, yeah?" 

Rick pauses, taking in the leash apparatus. He can't help the smile that blossoms on his face. "That's some leash you got there," he says with a small laugh. He tries to keep his expression non-judgemental, but it's difficult. Negan puts his hands on his hips and turns to Rick, frowning slightly. 

"It's a _running_ leash," he says in a tone that tells he's said it many times to many people. He tugs on it, showing the pull of the bungee. "It's so I can run hands-free but still keep a hold of Vein." 

Rick snorts softly. "Oh yeah, of course, I get it," he says, tamping down on his amusement, though he's still grinning. "It makes _sense_

_," he says, at Negan's expression. "It really does. Okay, whenever you want to go," he says, starting to walk backward towards the garage.  
_

Negan rolls his eyes but follows, Vein trotting along beside him. "Oh yeah, keep laughing, Ricky-boy. We'll see how you look in it when you take Vein for a run, huh?" He smirks playfully, catching up and then taking the lead as he heads out the gate and to the sidewalk.

"You think I'm gonna wear that?" Rick asks in amusement as he follows. "I don't think so." 

Negan laughs as they go out, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll take you on my usual path," he says, stretching his legs a bit before starting up a nicely paced jog that Vein easily matches. Rick jogs along beside him, getting used to the pace. It's a little quicker than he's used to but he's in pretty decent shape so it's not a challenge. 

Their run takes them through the neighborhood—a neighborhood filled with mansions and sprawling lawns with metal fences—and a park in the rocks with scraggly trees and palms. Negan waves to people they pass, and Vein barks happily at them, tail wagging. It's warm but not too hot out and they've both worked up a sweat by the time they get back. 

"Whew, that was great," Rick says when they're back in the house, panting slightly and wiping his brow.

Negan detaches Vein from him once they're inside the gate and she runs off to find her water bowl. He smooths his sweaty hair back and nods. "Refreshing as always," he says, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up to dab at the sweat on his face. "I think a shower and a hot breakfast are in order now." 

"Definitely," Rick says, hands on his hips as he stretches out a little bit, watching Negan. He's not gonna lie, though the sweaty look is not one he wants to get up close and personal with, there is something attractive about seeing Negan like that, and breathing heavily to boot. 

Negan, meanwhile, can sense Rick looking, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. He wants so badly to take his shower with Rick, but he supposes he shouldn't. Not yet.

He pulls his shirt back down and leads the way back, bidding Rick a good day as they part ways to go to their own rooms.

When he gets to the dining table, freshly clean and dressed in day clothes, Lucille has already come and gone, off with her own plans as she does every Sunday. He takes a seat, pleased to see a glass of orange juice in his place already. _Thanks, Maria_ , he thinks as he sips at it and opens the newspaper folded neatly to the side. The dogs come in and lie by the table, panting, and he leans back and listens to the sound of her cooking in the service kitchen as he reads. 

Rick comes down not long after, freshly washed and in neat clean clothes. But he's still wearing runners and a t-shirt, and Negan thinks it's probably time to get him a proper uniform… 

Rick sees him and comes over, but seems like he isn't sure where to go. Should he have breakfast in the staff dining room like a normal person who lives in their employer's home, or…? 

"Please sit, Rick," Negan insists with a smile, gesturing to the seat across from him. "Keep me company, hm?" 

Rick seems to hesitate for a moment before nodding and going over. "Sure," he says, giving Negan a smile and relaxing a little, running a hand through his hair. "You have a nice neighborhood around here," he says conversationally, and Negan nods and takes a sip of his juice. 

"Yes, it's gorgeous, and one of the safest in the area," he says, shooting Rick an amused look. 

Rick's confused for a second before he realizes what Negan means. He winces, laughing guiltily. "Haha, yeah, well, you'd have to be pretty dumb to mess with people around here," he says with a small fake laugh, feeling the guilt and shame from what he did trickle through him. 

Negan chuckles softly. "Or just have a dumb roommate." He gives Rick a warm smile. He really isn't mad anymore and finds himself quite thankful, actually. He now knows where he needs to beef up security measures—and now he has Rick. 

Rick meets his gaze and smiles slightly, though he still feels like shit.

Negan can sense his discomfort, so he slides his foot over to Rick's under the table and taps the toe of his shoe against Rick's lightly. "Don't beat yourself up over it too much, hm?" 

Rick looks into his eyes, wondering if he's being honest. But it seems like he is and it makes Rick feel a little better, though he knows it shouldn't. Of course Negan would say that. He's just trying to be nice and a good host. But it doesn't mean Rick should actually relax about it. What he did was… he should be in _jail_ right now, not at a fancy dining table in a mansion about to be served a gourmet breakfast. 

He swallows and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I know," he says, trying to return the warmth in the smile. For Negan's sake if anything. 

Negan cocks his head and studies Rick, not really convinced by his words, but he can see that Rick's trying. He supposes it'll just take some time. He taps Rick's toe again, getting a slightly more genuine smile from him before he slides his foot back.

"You're free this afternoon, yes?" Negan asks, changing the subject and hoping to relax Rick. 

"Yeah..." Rick nods, wondering what Negan wants him for. Negan hums and nods. 

"Good. I want to take you to get fitted for your uniforms today." He gestures towards Rick's clothes. He'd love to treat the boy to some nicer casual clothes as well, but one thing at a time. 

Rick smiles, surprised. "Sure, that sounds good," he says. "Where are we going to go for that?" he asks, but just then Maria comes in with breakfast. It looks amazing. "Mmm, thank you, Maria," he says, digging into the peach and strawberry crepes she's prepared. 

" _Gracias_ , Maria," Negan says. "Looks wonderful as always!" 

She gives them smiles of thanks and goes back to the kitchen. 

Negan takes a few bites and then looks back up at Rick. "We'll be going to Brookends. We use them for all of our uniforms. They're quite good." 

Rick nods, taking another bite of the delicious fruity dish. "Okay, sure. I've never heard of them," he chuckles, "but I can't wait." 

_Neither can I_ , Negan thinks with a small smile.

They finish up breakfast and Negan leads the way to the garage. He grabs a set of keys from the row of them hanging on the wall and goes to a sleek black car, unlocking it with a press of a button. Rick shivers and gets into the passenger seat. 

"Whoa, this is a... nice car," Rick says, looking at the black leather dashboard and the myriad of lit up controls. 

"Thanks," Negan says with a smile that says, _I know_. He pops open a compartment above the rearview mirror and takes a pair of sunglasses from it, sliding them on, before buckling his seatbelt and starting the car. "Buckle up."

As he pulls out of the spot, the car moves like silk. The garage door opens automatically, as does the front gate, and with a bit of a show-offy engine rev, they're heading down the road. 

" _Whoa_." Rick grips the upper handhold after he's buckled himself in. "What kinda horsepower does this thing have?" he asks, grinning. It's a thrill to go this quickly and smoothly down the road. 

"Five-forty," Negan says with a grin. "Zero to sixty in two point nine." 

Rick's eyes widen. "Ch—Jesus." 

Negan drives expertly down the road, a little over the speed limit, but not pushing it. He's gotten enough complaints from his neighbors; he doesn't need more. Once they hit the main road, and the highway, then he'll show Rick what kind of power this baby really has. 

As they go, Rick grins, a little baffled at how he got into this situation but not about to complain about it. "Now is this your dream car?" he asks, glancing over at Negan. "Or is there one you want more." 

Negan laughs softly. "Did you see my garage, kid? I got all of my dream cars," he says with a grin, and Rick rolls his eyes with a smile. "There's not really another that I want right now, but that doesn't mean they won't make one that I do." 

Rick laughs outright in delight, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, of course." 

Negan glances at Rick and back to the road. "What about you? You got a car you're drooling over?" 

Groaning slightly, Rick bites his lip, various models spinning in the fictional showroom of his dreams. "Yeah…" he says eventually. "The Fenyr SuperSport. Eight hundred HP. Zero to sixty-two in two point _seven,"_ he says like it makes all the difference. _And_ , it looks sick as hell." Rick grins, and Negan whistles in appreciation, his smile bright. 

"You certainly know how to dream," he says, turning onto the highway. "I'll have to see if my dealer has one of those. Let you take a little joy ride, huh?" 

"No way," Rick says, laughing as Negan bounces his eyebrows at him before looking back and getting into the fast lane. There's not many people out for a nice Sunday. _Perfect_. 

"Now, hold on," Negan says, giving Rick a first-hand example of just how fast two point nine seconds is. 

Rick nearly feels his balls separate from his dick as they power up. He grips the car for dear life and manages not to scream, though it's a near thing. 

They arrive at their destination not ten minutes later thanks to Negan's driving. He pulls around to the back of the building—the exterior of which is made up to imitate Ancient Roman architecture—and parks easily. "Here we are," he says, taking his glasses off and hooking them in the dip in his shirt collar, killing the engine and stepping out. Rick follows curiously, taking in the place with interest. 

Stepping in through the large front doors, the two are greeted by the sight of well-pressed suits on mannequins and the smell of new leather. Negan inhales deeply and sighs. "I love this place."

"Hello gentlemen," an older man with a large grey mustache in a white collared shirt, black vest, and black pants says as he steps from behind the checkout counter and comes to greet them. "What can I help you with today? Oh! Negan! A pleasure to see you."

"Heya, Clive," Negan says with a short wave. "We need a fitting done for this one here," he says, gesturing to Rick who gives a little nervous smile. "The standard black uniform plus a _suit_." He raises an eyebrow at the associate who catches his drift and smiles, tapping the side of his nose with a finger.

"Ah, yes indeed, sir," he says, before smiling at Rick and waving them to follow. "Right this way." 

Rick feels a little bit nervous at actually being in this place but he manages to keep his cool reasonably well. They're just finding work clothes for him, that's all. It's fine. He is _curious_ to see what they want him to try on… 

Clive leads them back to the far end of the store where a row of fitting rooms are lined up and a circular platform surrounded by mirrors sits nearby. He takes a measuring tape from his pocket and waves Rick over. "Sir, if you could please step up here. I just need to measure you real quick." He gestures to the platform with a flourish. 

Rick swallows but steps up, taking his hands out of his pockets and keeping them by his side. "Sure, sure." 

Unrolling his tape, Clive steps up with Rick, starting at his shoulders and having him go through the motions of arms up, arms down, legs apart, legs together, etc. Negan stands by near some chairs, watching with a small smirk as Rick gets pulled around. 

Once done, the attendant excuses himself and goes to grab some things for Rick to try on. 

Rick sighs and turns to Negan, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I don't think a stranger's been that close to me since I had a checkup at the doctor's office six months ago," he quips with a smile. Negan snorts a laugh. 

He thinks back to this morning when he had his arms practically around Rick. Nice to know he isn't a stranger anymore. 

"Yeah, you get used to it," he says. 

"Yeah…" Rick says, wondering how often Negan gets measured for clothes. He supposes it's a lot. If _he_ was rich, he'd get new clothes—and well-fitted ones at that—all the time. 

Clive returns quickly with a wheeled rack that has multiple articles of clothing hanging from it. He takes off a black collared button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks, both on hangers, and holds them out to Rick. "Sir, if you would try these on in any room here," he says, gesturing to the dressing rooms. Rick takes them and nods. 

"Sure, thanks," he says, going into the dressing room. He changes quickly and comes back out in his socks, hands in his pockets, eyes on Negan. "Looks pretty good," he says, turning slightly so Negan can see his ass in the fitted pants. Negan's eyes roam up and down Rick unabashedly as he shows off and Rick smirks just slightly. Negan hums and crosses his arms loosely. 

"Very good," he says, smirking himself. 

Clive goes to Rick, tugging and feeling certain parts of the outfit, humming as he makes adjustments and calculates what needs fixing. He goes back to his rack and sifts through the clothes, handing Rick another shirt. "Try this size instead," he says, sending him back in. 

Rick changes and comes back out a minute later, in the slightly tighter clothes. He holds out his hands as if to say, this good? 

Clive pokes and prods at Rick again but ends up standing back and nodding. Negan hums and nods. "Better. How's it feel? Comfortable?" 

Rick nods. "Yeah uh… it feels good." He isn't used to clothes fitting, to be honest. 

"Good. We'll take five sets," Negan says to Clive, who nods. Rick's eyes widen. 

"Very good, sir. I'll go get them now," Clive says, taking away his wheeled rack. 

Negan goes to Rick and adjusts his collar, straightening and flattening it. "I do wish Lucille was here to help with the suits. She's better with color than I am." 

Rick's lips twitch and he flushes slightly at the touch. He looks at Negan warmly. "Yeah, I dunno how helpful I'm gonna be in that department," he says, chuckling. Negan chuckles too and smooths his hands along Rick's shoulders, squeezing softly. 

"Don't worry about it. Your job is just to try them on. If all else fails, I'll just buy one of each color." He laughs with a wink and Rick smiles. 

"Alright," he says, very aware of Negan's hands on his arms. It feels so good, dammit. He doesn't want him to stop. 

Negan places his palm against Rick's cheek and smiles before Clive comes back with a new rack. Negan steps away, and Rick's left staring at Negan, his cheek still warm. 

When he registers what Clive’s brought out, he nearly yelps. 

This one is filled with hangers sporting an array of colors of speedos from normal hues to bright neons and even metallic gold. 

Rick's eyes are the size of full moons and he swallows hard. " _Uh-uh-uh-uh—_ "

"Which color would you like, sir?" Clive asks, looking between the stuttering Rick and Negan.

"Let's do that blue there," Negan says, pointing. "I think it'll match his eyes." He looks at Rick, reaching up to hook a finger under his chin to make him look at him—Rick squeaks, large eyes blinking at Negan's hazel ones. "Yes. Should match nicely." 

Clive nods and picks two of the same blue color, but slightly different sizes, and holds them out to Rick. "Bring out the shirt and pants you're currently wearing when you come out to show us the suit if you would, sir." 

Rick gives the man a nervous smile and nods, moving away from Negan's finger after a second. "S-sure," he says, taking the suits, and a calming breath. It's fine. He can do this. 

He goes into the dressing room and carefully takes off the shirt and pants, and his socks and underwear, before pulling on one of the blue Speedo's. He looks at himself in the mirror nervously before adjusting the crotch area. It's fine. It's gonna be fine. 

Taking the pants and shirt in his arms, he goes out, not letting himself think more about it. 

He hands the clothes to the attendant and steps forward shyly, hands fidgeting. 

Negan licks his lips, eating Rick up with his eyes. Oh, heaven on earth, he looks delectable. The blue really does match his eyes, too. "Arms out a little now," Negan says and twirls his finger in the air. "Give us a slow turn." 

Rick swallows and shivers but does as Negan asks, turning around to give him a better view of all angles. Negan hums as he watches, spotting a few new tattoos that were previously covered. A simplified compass on his hip, and a little heart above his ankle. 

His eyes are still desperately drawn to that line of stars leading right to Rick's ass that looks _fantastic_ hugged in lycra.

"Does that size feel alright, sir?" Clive asks Rick. "Did you want to try the other while you were in there?" 

"Um-uh…" Rick swallows thickly. "I-I think it feels alright," he says. "It feels fine." He gives the man and Negan a small smile. 

"I'd like to see the gold," Negan says, motioning to the shiny gold Speedo on the rack. Clive nods and passes it over to Rick, and Negan gives Rick a hungry smile. "If you would so indulge me." 

Rick gives him a wry smile in response, relaxing a little. "How could I refuse?" he asks, before taking it and going to change once more. 

When he comes out this time, he feels a little more confident. He gives the first swimsuit to Clive and then puts his hands on his hips as he turns, sticking his ass out a little. 

Negan chuckles softly, his hands fidgeting, wanting so badly to _touch_. "Oh, yes. I like that one too," he says, already imagining Rick standing in the sun beside the pool, ass sparkling. _Glorious_.

"Blue and gold then, sir?" Clive asks. 

Negan hums, still studying Rick's body like on it are the notes he needs to pass an exam. "Blue, gold, black, and white," he says. "Can't go wrong with those, huh?" 

"Wh-What about the red one?" Rick asks hesitantly, seeing the bit of color on the rack. He glances at Negan. "I know it won't bring out my eyes but… the color would kind of… pop?" he asks, wincing even as he smiles. 

Negan's eyebrows go up, surprised, but pleased, that Rick is suggesting a color. He grins. "And the red."

Clive nods and turns to take his rack back and collect up the order. Negan steps forward once they're alone and reaches out to tap the compass tattoo on Rick's hip. Rick jumps slightly, surprised, but looks at Negan curiously. 

"This is nice," Negan purrs, tracing the waistband of the Speedo near his hip. Rick shivers and sighs, hands fidgeting. 

"Yeah? You like it?" he asks, glancing down at the tattoo. "I got it cuz… I feel like my own compass points in weird directions sometimes… and sometimes the right path isn't always the obvious one," he says low, glancing down and then up into Negan's eyes. 

Negan's eyes soften and he cocks his head. "That's very insightful. Tattoos with meanings behind them are always a bit more beautiful than those with none, hm?" He takes Rick's hip in hand and softly rubs his thumb over the tattoo. Rick makes a small noise, biting his lip at the warm touch. 

"Y-yeah…" He leans a little more into Negan's hand and looks up at him from under his lashes, his gaze skipping down to his lips for a moment and away. 

Negan smiles, though on the inside he's breaking down. He wants so badly to feel Rick all over. Taste him. _Have him_.

But he reminds himself to hold back. Save it. Not just yet. And certainly not in public. 

He gives Rick's hip a squeeze. "You better go change so we can check out," he says, landing a quick swat to the side of Rick's golden ass and making a tiny yelp slip from the boy's lips before he takes a step back. Rick grins devilishly. 

"Yes sir," he says playfully, leaning in close to Negan's face for a half second, eyes on his mouth, before he goes into the changing room. 

Negan holds in a groan and licks his lips, finding himself almost following Rick into the changing room. Oh, the kid is surely learning how to do him in. Not that he's _complaining_.

When Clive walks by with several black boxes, Negan lets Rick know he'll be up at the front counter paying and to meet him there. 

Rick joins him a minute later, running a hand through his hair. "Well, this was a productive shopping trip… I guess." He chuckles as he watches Negan pay. 

"Yes, I think so," Negan says, taking back his black credit card from Clive and signing the receipt. "Grab some boxes, will ya?" he says, taking three himself. "Thank you, Clive. Have a good day now," he says with a nod towards the older man.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Enjoy your afternoon." 

On the way back, the air in the car feels tense, like both men want to do something to ease this new frustration, but neither does. Rick glances to Negan's hands on the steering wheel. They tense and shift on it, but his eyes stay on the road. Rick's own hands fidget with his jeans and he looks out the window for a distraction. 

"So do you think Lucille'll like the new duds?" he asks, glancing at Negan. The corner of Negan's mouth turns up and he nods. 

"For sure. And if not, then she'll get something she does like, but I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself." 

Rick smirks. "I think you did," he says. "What do you think she'd get if she… didn't like it," Rick asks carefully, wondering what kind of crazy outfit Negan might say she'd like. He wants to ask Negan what _he'd_ like as well… if he wasn't just buying for a pool boy. 

Humming, Negan thinks for a moment. "Probably a Speedo with a tuxedo design on it."

Rick laughs out loud and Negan snorts, laughing softly.

"Get you cuffs and a collar to wear with it to match." 

Rick chuckles. "Well hey now. I wouldn't be averse to that." He smirks. "Like a playboy bunny or something." All he'd need after that is a fluffy tail… 

Negan chuckles but the image of Rick in bunny ears and a tight leotard enters his mind and won't leave. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind you with a tail," he says, almost to himself, making Rick's lips quirk up in amusement. "But don't give her any ideas or she'll just play dress-up with you every day." 

Rick barks a laugh. "I don't mind playin' dress-up," he says, still smirking. "‘S not like I've ever really done that anyway." 

Negan hums and casts a glance at Rick. "No? You're a natural at it, I must say. If you let Lucille know though, I'm sure she'd be thrilled." 

Rick chuckles softly. "Yeah we'll see," he says, looking out the window again. 

Looking to Rick again, Negan sighs lightly. He drives for a moment, thinking over a few things, before saying, "If it were up to me, I'd have you dripping in gold and diamonds." 

Rick looks over, studying him with a light smile. "Yeah? You think I could pull that off?" It's a little flattering that Negan's imagining that. It makes Rick wonder what _else_ he's been imagining. 

Negan chews on his bottom lip and nods. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely you could." Glittering necklaces falling over his body. Rings on his fingers. Bangles on his wrist. _Ugh_. 

Rick flushes slightly. "Well, I'm right flattered," he says, putting on the hint of a Southern accent and grinning, looking out the window again. Negan chuckles. _Cute_. He looks to Rick again and then back to the road, revving the engine and speeding down the highway with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) / [sweet-andy](http://sweet-andy.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
